


You Know I Love You, Right?

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Sometimes all you need in your life is a best friend you can fuck around with and know that everything will still be okay afterwards. Or, the one in which Dan and Phil are playing video games, and Phil says I love you, because best friends always should.





	You Know I Love You, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Written because the other admins know I’ll write anything for them

 

It could be… incredibly frustrating to be best friends with Dan Howell.

They’d lived together for seven years, and Phil still hadn’t learned his lesson. Don’t. Play. Competitive. Video. Games. With. Dan.

In fact, don’t play any video games with Dan, because Dan was a God at everything, and Phil? Well, Phil wasn’t actually _bad_ at games. He was quite good… on his own. Drag Dan into the mess, however, and suddenly, Phil’s skills looked like nothing in comparison. He looked like a twelve year old still learning how to play. If it took Phil more than two tries to do something, Dan was sure to be able to do it one, and really… really, that could be kind of a problem sometimes.

Like now, when Phil was doing his damn best to launch himself from one platform to another in co-op Battleblock Theater, with Dan waiting on the other side, character meant to catch him and draw him up. Only every time Phil made the jump, falling for it as Dan pressed Y to offer Phil assistance up, Dan’s character would quickly withdraw and leave Phil’s to fall to its untimely death with the stupid narrator’s voice in the background preaching _don’t mess up don’t mess up don’t don’t dunununun._

“ _Dan!_ ” he whined, tossing his control onto the sofa beside him after the fifth time this had happened, his character once again falling to its death in the water below. It made a sad noise as he popped back into existence with Dan laughing his ass off besides Phil.

“Pfft, nice one, Phil!” Dan merely replied, clutching at his stomach as his own character sat satisfyingly up upon its ledge, just waiting for a partner in order to help him collect the rest of the gem’s in the level.

“Just move on without me, and then I’ll pop up with you!” Phil moaned, reaching over to shove at Dan’s side roughly, pouting and whining as his best friend continued to laugh in his face. “We’re never gonna finish the level at this rate!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t grab my hand, Phil,” Dan mocked back, laughing even harder at the look that got him, until he was practically hiding his face in his hands he was laughing so hard.

Phil could only glare, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration, until, with Dan refusing to look at him, Phil grabbed up his controller and threw an acid bubble into the air, watching as it floated up and up and up until it hit Dan’s character and made him explode.

It was Phil’s turn to laugh then, a satisfied grin on his face when Dan finally yanked his hands away from his face to stare up in disbelief at their TV screen. The shocked and appalled expression on Dan’s face made Phil laugh even harder until he was covering his own mouth, peering at Dan through halfshut eyes, squinting through the tears of enjoyment at getting Dan back.

“See how it feels?” he demanded, falling over as Dan shoved him into the arm of the sofa, “Not so great, is it?” he demanded, sobering up with another small chuckle and collecting the controller Dan once again shoved back into his hands.

“Shut up, you spork, and help me get the yarn,” Dan complained, but Phil could see the tiny smile creeping up on the corner of his lips, and it helped him to relax as he settled back into the sofa cushions next to Dan.

He pressed his shoulder next to Dan’s companionably, and said “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah yeah. Me too. Now pay attention, the stupid cat’s about to – _Phil!”_


End file.
